Time Erases Everything
by Kittenkode
Summary: KagInu. Does time erase true love? Does Inu love Kik? And does Kag love someone other than Inu? Changed the RATING!
1. Intro

Hey fanfic readers! How ya doin? Another story comin right at ya! InuKag are awesome!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, of course!" Kagome said excitedly into the phone. "I got into college!" Kagome called to her mother. "Oh, that's wonderful honey!" Mrs. H said, coming into the room. She hugged her daughter and said, "Well, for how long?" Mrs. H asked. "Three years! Oh, mom, you have to pay my tuition!" Kagome cried, pulling away from the hug (She hugs her mother first). Mrs. H nodded. "I'm ho-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-me!" Sota called. "Sota! Guess what? I'm going to college! I'm going to college!" Kagome sang. "Cool! But does that mean InuYasha isn't coming?" Sota said. "Nope. Do you think I could manage him **and** school?" Kagome asked. "Aw-w-w-w! But I wanted him to come!" Sota said. Kagome ignored him and went to the well after telling her mom. She jumped into the well, hoping InuYasha would understand. "What!" InuYasha asked in disbelief. "**Please, **InuYasha! It's only for three years!" Kagome pleaded. InuYasha looked into her eyes and saw she really I mean **really** wanted to go. "Fine. But-," InuYasha didn't get to finish. "Oh, thank you so much, InuYasha!" Kagome cried, hugging him. "I'll be back in three moons!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well, what do you think? I know it was super short, but time is going to travel forward a few years.


	2. Erasing love

Another chapter up! I hate this one, only because Kikyo is in it. **_Time traveling_** We're here, 2 ½ years later!

**With Kag**

Kagome went into her dorm with about five books and three pamphlets. "Why do we have to have so much homework?" Kagome thought. But she knew the answer. She was daydreaming about InuYasha. _If only I didn't know him for the rest of the year._

**With Inu**

InuYasha tumbled over and hit a tree. _Damn it! My mind wasn't on the battle!_ InuYasha thought. He was thinking about Kagome again. "If only I didn't know her for the rest of the year," InuYasha said. He got up and went back to the fight. "That can be arranged," a voice said.

**Back to Kag**

Kagome finished doing her homework and went down to the kitchen to eat. She didn't eat, though. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry. She was just really tired. She went to her bed and lay down on it. Sleep soon overcame her, and she had a strange, scary, dream.

**Dream Sequence**

Kagome woke up and looked around. She was at school and was headed for the door, getting ready to go see InuYasha sense college was over. She hurried outside and then heard someone talking. "You will forget him! Forget InuYasha!" the voice called. "No! I don't want to!" Kagome said. "It will only be for a while. Now forget you ever came to the feudal era and be gone! You can focus on your studies instead of InuYasha," the voice said again. "Fine," Kagome said.

**End Dream**

**Again with Inu**

"**_I'm getting tired of this child's play, half-breed!_**" the demon said. "Oh, really? Then maybe I should finish you off!" InuYasha yelled. "Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled, swinging Tetsusaiga. A giant wave went towards the demon and destroyed it. "Feh. Just as I thought. If I didn't let my guard down, he wouldn't have touched me," InuYasha mumbled. "InuYasha!" Miroku called. _Now what do they want?_ InuYasha thought. "What?" InuYasha asked irritably. "What type of demon was it?" Sango asked. "Weak," InuYasha said, walking off. "Not what I had in mind, but…" Sango said. "Well, now that we have some time alone…" Miroku said, his hand drifting. "Pervert!" Sango yelled. 'SLAP!' "Idiot," Shippo said, seeing Miroku unconscious.

Suddenly, InuYasha felt really tired. "I'm getting some sleep," InuYasha said, again walking off. He jumped into a tree and soon fell asleep.

**Inu dream**

InuYasha woke up and found himself next to the well. Apparently, he was waiting for Kagome. "You must forget her!" a voice called. "What?" InuYasha asked. "Forget Kagome! Now!" the voice called again. "Why don't you just make me," InuYasha dared. "Forget only for a while, until this day comes. It will save you some trouble. You won't have to think about her until this day comes," the voice said. "I'll take your word for it," InuYasha said.

End Dream 

The next day, InuYasha woke up with his head feeling refreshed. He jumped out of his tree and rubbed his head.

"InuYasha!" a voice called. A figure stepped out of the darkness. "Kikyo," InuYasha mumbled. She went over and held his hand. "Let's go," she said, smiling.

They walked off and sat next to each other under the God Tree. "I wish it could be like this forever," Kikyo said, leaning on InuYasha's shoulder. He put his arm around Kikyo and put his head on hers. "It can be, if you become human and stay with me," Kikyo said. "If I do, then you and I will be together?" InuYasha said, not sure what to say. "Yes, so do you promise to stay with me?" Kikyo asked.

InuYasha spoke, "I-" He was cut off when Hachie came out of the bushes. "Sorry to be interrupting, but Kagome, have you seen Master Miroku?" Hachie asked Kikyo. InuYasha's eyes grew wide and a light flickered in them.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Now be off with you!" Kikyo spat. "Sheesh! No need to get feisty!" Hachie said, walking off.

_How could I have missed one of his friends? _Kikyo scolded herself. "InuYasha?" Kikyo asked. She pulled him into a tight embrace and hugged him. InuYasha's eyes weren't wide anymore, but the flicker wouldn't leave. He felt as if a piece of his life was missing.

**Kag's time**

Kagome woke up the next morning with her head feeling refreshed. "Man, my head feels like water and soap rushed through it," Kagome said to herself. She stretched and got ready for school. When she was done, she went to her first class and sat down.

Lately, a boy had been being really nice to her. He'd usually walk with her to the classes they had with each other and talked to her and gave her presents. She remembered the day they met, when she was thinking about something.

**Flashback**

All of a sudden, Kagome bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kagome said, picking up his books. "Oh, that's alright. That always happens to me," he said, laughing. "May I ask your name? I'm Hiroshi," the boy said. "Oh, I'm Kagome," Kagome said, smiling.

End Flashback 

Kagome sighed. _But I can't believe how long ago that was. But now that I think about it, Hiroshi **is** sorta… I dunno… what did Yuka say? Uh… _Kagome was torn from her thoughts when Hiroshi whispered something to her.

"Hey, Kagome! What're ya doing tomorrow?" Hiroshi asked. "Huh? Oh, I'm probably going to stay in my dorm," Kagome answered. "Do ya want to go to the movies with me?" Hiroshi asked. "Well… alright," Kagome said.

The next day, Kagome got up a little late and got dressed. She put on a nice outfit, not too formal but not too casual, and called up Hiroshi.

"Of course! …Alright, bye!" Kagome said. He was going to pick her up at ten 'o clock and it was already nine. Kagome decided to call her mom to see if she could come over sometime. "Hey, Mom! Say, can I come over sometime?" Kagome asked. "Thanks!" Mrs. H had said yes. After her movie Kagome would say hi to her family.

Kagome sat on the couch and did the homework that she didn't do the night before, and soon Hiroshi arrived. They talked some on the way to the movies and when the movie was over, Kagome went home and packed a few extra clothes for when she went to her house. Soon Kagome arrived home and was greeted with lots of hugs from her family. Mrs. H had prepared dinner for her, and it was delicious. After visiting with her family, she went to bed.

With Inu 

Kikyo pulled away from InuYasha and saw the flicker of light that was in his eyes. It made her sick. But soon InuYasha will love her more than that imitation girl. "Get some rest, InuYasha. It is late," Kikyo said, walking towards the village.

InuYasha jumped into the God Tree and lay there thinking. _What was that demon talking about? Ka… go… me. Kagome sounds so familiar. Who is she? She must look like Kikyo, because that demon mistook Kikyo for that girl,_ InuYasha thought. He fell asleep thinking about that name.

Okay, next time we are time traveling to the last few days of Kagome's college days. Kikyo has formed a pretty good relationship with InuYasha, but she has NOT kissed him! That would just make me puke up the breakfast I just had.


	3. InuYasha's cry

(**Time Traveling**) Okay, two days before college is done! Oh, and don't be mad at me Kikyo haters! -Kittenkode

* * *

InuYasha woke up suddenly to the sound of men talking. "Hurry up and bring that axe here!" a man's voice called. InuYasha jumped out of the God Tree and went towards the sound. As he got closer, her heard the sound of wood being chopped. He stepped into a clearing where there where trees surrounding an open area of land. In the center of it stood three men and Kikyo. They were talking about something.

"Miss Kikyo? Are you sure you want to cut this well down? It **is **sacred. I believe it is bad luck to tear down anything that is sacred," a man said worriedly. "We will no longer be needing such a thing. And don't worry, nothing bad can happen to a priestess," Kikyo said coldly. "Um…" InuYasha stammered. "Oh, InuYasha! You're awake! You're just in time to see the well for the last time," Kikyo exclaimed with a quick smile. InuYasha drew closer and saw the well. It was nearly in pieces, but most of it was still there. Something in his mind clicked. "Ka…" InuYasha mumbled. "What did you say? Do you have any connection to this well? You have been with me haven't you?" Kikyo asked, motioning to the men to keep chopping down the well.

Kikyo took InuYasha to the God Tree and asked him, "You do love me, don't you?" "Yes," InuYasha said. Kikyo leaned closer to InuYasha and kissed him. He did not pull away, but did not deepen the kiss. Kikyo pulled him into a tight embracement and said, "Why don't you love me?" "Kikyo… I **do** love you," InuYasha said. _It's just… this voice in the back of my mind… it won't go away! It's telling me to get far away from you… to go to the well. That's right! The well, _InuYasha thought, getting the flicker in his eyes again.

"InuYasha?" Kikyo asked. "I can't," InuYasha said. "What?" Kikyo asked. "I cannot let them!" InuYasha hurried to the well. Images flashed through his mind, some happy, some sad, and some stupid. "I remember…" InuYasha said softly. He got to the well and when he saw it, his eyes grew wide. "No," he whispered. The well was completely smashed. The men were still at it, chopping and hauling the rubble away. "Kagome," InuYasha said.

**With Kag:**

Kagome finished her homework and sighed. "Man, I'm tired! Hey, Hiroshi?" Kagome called. "Yeah?" Hiroshi asked, coming in where Kagome was sitting. "I think it's time you go home, okay?" "Alright!" Hiroshi said. "Oh, and before I go," Hiroshi said, walking over. Hiroshi leaned down and kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Oh!" Kagome gasped, touching her cheek. "Bye!" Hiroshi called, walking out the door. Kagome just sat there, touching her cheek. Kagome lay down and got ready for bed after a few minutes. She sighed again and closed her eyes. That's when it hit her. The dream. The evil, scary dream.

**Dream:**

A teenaged boy in a kimono approached her. He had no face, but he seemed to know her. 'Kagome!' he called. He outstretched his hand, reaching for her. 'Kagome, I love you!' the boy called. She didn't know why, but those words made her heart flutter. But Kagome couldn't go to him because an invisible wall was in between her and the boy. '**Kagome!**' the boy yelled.

End Dream 

Kagome woke up drenched in sweat. She started to cry, but she didn't know why she did. It was her graduation day, and there was no reason to cry. She was scared and confused. She quickly dried her eyes and sniffed. Then she got up and got herself read for her graduation.

**Inu:**

"No!" InuYasha cried, running to the well. He was shaking, and tears rolled down his face. "Kagome," InuYasha whispered. He jumped onto the earth in what was left of the Bone Eaters Well and dug. He dug and dug. _I can't lose her! I can't! Kagome! _InuYasha thought desperately. He gasped when he got through to the other side. "Kagome," InuYasha said. He hurried into Kagome's house and put on a hat. Then he ran as fast as he could to Kagome's so called 'collage' and searched for her. He heard shouts from behind the school and decided to look there. "From this day on you are now graduated from collage! Congratulations!" a voice called. "Yahoo!" just about everyone yelled. InuYasha searched the crowd and soon found Kagome. She looked a bit upset.

InuYasha ran to her and called, "Kagome! Kagome!" Kagome heard him and turned. At first confusion scattered onto her face. Then she realized who he was and ran the rest of the way to him and hugged him. "InuYasha!" she cried. She buried her face in his kimono and cried. "I-Inu-Y-Yasha! I missed you s-so m-much!" Kagome cried. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here now," InuYasha said. He embraced her and comforted her. "Let's go home," Kagome finally said. InuYasha nodded and they went home.

* * *

Okay, next one InuYasha has to choose between Kagome and Kikyo! - Kittenkode 


	4. Kag and ?

(**Time Traveling**) Konnichiwa! Okay, two days before college is done! Oh, and don't be mad at me Kikyo haters! It shall soon get good! Lemon Alert in next chapter! -Kittenkode

* * *

InuYasha woke up suddenly to the sound of men talking. "Hurry up and bring that axe here!" a man's voice called. InuYasha jumped out of the God Tree and went towards the sound. As he got closer, her heard the sound of wood being chopped. He stepped into a clearing where there where trees surrounding an open area of land. In the center of it stood three men and Kikyo. They were talking about something. 

"Miss Kikyo? Are you sure you want to cut this well down? It **is **sacred. I've heard it is bad luck to tear down anything that is sacred," a man said worriedly. "We will no longer be needing such a thing. And don't worry, nothing bad can happen to a priestess," Kikyo said coldly. "Um…" InuYasha stammered. "Oh, InuYasha! You're awake! You're just in time to see the well for the last time," Kikyo exclaimed with a quick smile. InuYasha drew closer and saw the well. It was nearly in pieces, but most of it was still there. Something in his mind clicked. "Ka…" InuYasha mumbled. "What did you say? Do you have any connection to this well? You have been with me this entire time haven't you?" Kikyo asked, motioning to the men to keep chopping down the well.

Kikyo took InuYasha to the God Tree and asked him, "You do love me, don't you?" "Yes," InuYasha said. Kikyo leaned closer to InuYasha and kissed him. He did not pull away, but did not deepen the kiss. Kikyo pulled him into a tight embracement and said, "Why don't you love me?" "Kikyo… I **do** love you," InuYasha said. _It's just… this voice in the back of my mind… it won't go away! It's telling me to get far away from you… to go to the well. That's right! The well, _InuYasha thought, getting the flicker in his eyes again.

"InuYasha?" Kikyo asked. "I can't," InuYasha said. "What?" Kikyo asked. "I cannot let them!" InuYasha hurried to the well. Images flashed through his mind, some happy, some sad, and some stupid. "I remember…" InuYasha said softly. He got to the well and when he saw it, his eyes grew wide. "No," he whispered. The well was completely smashed. The men were still at it, chopping and hauling the rubble away. "Kagome," InuYasha said.

**With Kag:**

Kagome finished her homework and sighed. "Man, I'm tired! Hey, Hiroshi?" Kagome called. "Yeah?" Hiroshi asked, coming in where Kagome was sitting. "I think it's time you go home, okay?" "Alright!" Hiroshi said. "Oh, and before I go," Hiroshi said, walking over. Hiroshi leaned down and kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Oh!" Kagome gasped, touching her cheek. "Bye!" Hiroshi called, walking out the door. Kagome just sat there, touching her cheek. Kagome lay down and got ready for bed after a few minutes. She sighed again and closed her eyes. That's when it hit her. The dream. The evil, scary dream.

**Dream:**

A teenaged boy in a hoari approached her. He had no face, but he seemed to know her. 'Kagome!' he called. He outstretched his hand, reaching for her. 'Kagome, I love you!' the boy called. She didn't know why, but those words made her heart flutter. But Kagome couldn't go to him because an invisible wall held her back from the boy. '**Kagome!**' the boy yelled.

End Dream 

Kagome woke up drenched in sweat. She started to cry, and she didn't know why she did. It was her graduation day, and there was no reason to cry. She was scared and confused. She quickly dried her eyes and sniffed. Then she got up and got herself read for her graduation.

**Inu:**

"No!" InuYasha cried, running to the well. He was shaking, and tears rolled down his face. "Kagome," InuYasha whispered. He jumped onto the earth in what was left of the Bone Eaters Well and dug. He dug and dug. _I can't lose her! I can't! Kagome! _InuYasha thought desperately. He gasped when he got through to the other side. "Kagome," InuYasha said. He hurried into Kagome's house and put on a hat. Then he ran as fast as he could to Kagome's so called 'collage' and searched for her. He heard shouts from behind the school and decided to look there. "From this day on you are now graduated from collage! Congratulations!" a voice called. "Yahoo!" just about everyone yelled. InuYasha searched the crowd and soon found Kagome. He found her, and she looked a bit upset.

InuYasha ran to her and called, "Kagome! Kagome!" Kagome heard him and turned. At first confusion scattered onto her face. Then she realized who he was and ran the rest of the way to him and hugged him. "InuYasha!" she cried. She buried her face in his kimono and cried. "I-Inu-Y-Yasha! I missed you s-so m-much!" Kagome cried. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here now," InuYasha said. He embraced her and comforted her. "Let's go home," Kagome finally said. InuYasha nodded and they went home.

"Why aren't your mom and Sota here?" InuYasha asked. "They had to go to some time of service, so they won't be home 'til tomorrow," Kagome said. InuYasha nodded and said, "I have to go." He hugged her and left.

InuYasha went down the Bone Eater's Well and thought, _I have to see Kikyo. I don't know whom to pick! I know I have to choose either Kagome or Kikyo, but I wish it didn't have to be so damn hard! _While InuYasha was running, he thought about what he was going to say to Kikyo. He found himself at the God Tree. Suddenly Kikyo appeared and said, "How can you even take **her?** A mere imitation, and that girl means more to you than I?" Kikyo asked.

InuYasha was taken aback at how cold her voice was. He thought about what Kikyo said and carefully about what to say. A minute passed and he said, "I **loved **you once. But that was before you died. You must accept your fate! You're dead! That is why… I… love Kagome," InuYasha said. Kikyo was sad, and she said, "Fine. You leave me no choice." Kikyo mumbled a few words and InuYasha passed out.

**With Kag:**

Kagome sighed. She heard a knock on the door and sprinted down the stairs. "InuYasha?" she asked. "Who's InuYasha?" Hiroshi asked, coming in the door. "Oh… it's just you…" Kagome said, sitting on the couch. She couldn't remember feeling this depressed. She had really hoped to see InuYasha again. Hiroshi was stunned. "Who is InuYasha?" he asked again. "Just this guy," Kagome said dreamily. "Oh," Hiroshi said. He was really jealous. Nobody was going to take **his** girl! "How long have you known him?" Hiroshi asked. "I don't know. Five… six years," Kagome said. _Oh! I don't stand a chance! _Hiroshi thought despairingly. "But he loves some other girl. Not that **I **care or anything. He's stubborn, ignorant, and violent!" Kagome went on. **_YES!_** Hiroshi thought.

"So… do you love him?" Hiroshi asked, getting **very **curious. "W-what?" Kagome asked. _Do I? I mean does **he** love me? …No. He loves Kikyo. I know that. He loves her and he always will,_ Kagome thought. "I've told you… that he loves someone else. How **can** I love him?" Kagome said hopelessly. "Well… you know… **I** love you," Hiroshi said, blushing slightly.

* * *

That's it! What will happen to InuYasha? How will Kagome react? Find out in: Time Erases Everything, chapter 4! Love ya'll, so keep sending in those reviews! 

- Kittenkode


	5. Love or Lust

Konnichiwa! I'm learning Japanese! If you're a Kikyo lover, the next chapter I suggest you not read. But… you'll love this one, at least the beginning… sadly. Oh, and lots of drama and lemons in the next few chapters! – Kittenkode

* * *

LAST TIME: Kikyo had a sad look on her face. "Then I guess you leave me no choice." She mumbled a few words and InuYasha passed out.

Hiroshi blushed slightly when he said, "Well… you know… **I** love you."

THIS TIME:

**With Kag:**

Kagome blushed and turned away. "T-that's very k-kind of you. I have to go so… I'll c-call you," Kagome stuttered. Hiroshi smiled and nodded, because he was glad she didn't reject him. "Here, take these," he said, giving her a banquette of flowers. Then he went out the door. Kagome quickly put the flowers on a table and rushed out the door. She had to make sure of one thing that InuYasha didn't love her. Kagome jumped out of the well as soon as she landed and rushed at a dead run. She ran towards the God Tree but slowed to a trot when she saw something that made her gasp. Soul collectors.

**With Kikyo:**

Kikyo smiled. Everything was going according to her plan. When Kagome saw her and InuYasha, her heart would be crushed and she would be forced to leave forever. After a while, Kikyo heard a rustle in the bushes not far from where she was. _This is it. Time to put my genius plan to work, _Kikyo thought. She mumbled a few words and stepped back into a tree.

**Kag again:**

Kagome continued onward toward the God Tree. When she arrived tears flowed into her eyes. (VERY hard to write) In front of her was InuYasha, who was naked and apparently kissing Kikyo. He was on top of a naked Kikyo. Kikyo let out a moan of pleasure and kissed the lips of the man that was on top of her. Kagome couldn't take it any longer. She let out a sob and ran as fast as she could towards the well, salty tears flowing in rivers down her face.

**With Inu (YAY):**

InuYasha woke up and heard a sob. He looked over towards the sound but saw nothing. He smelt the air and the smell of salty tears filled the air. The tears smelt a lot like lilacs. That was Kagome's sweet scent. Lilacs. But why was she crying? **He** couldn't see her! But he could not move any longer, because his breath was taken away when he passed out once again.

**Kag:**

Kagome sobbed. _Why am I crying? I should have known. I mean, he's told me already. He's chosen Kikyo,_ Kagome thought. She sniffed. She was **not** going to let some boy keep her down. _**But he's not some boy. He's the man you love**, _a voice said. _No he's not! HE loves Kikyo!! Couldn't you see that? CAN'T you see that? How can I love him, when he loves someone else?_ Kagome argued. _**How do you know for sure? Ask him! **No! He was having sex with her for kami's sake! **Ask him!! Quit being so stubborn and ASK him! **_Kagome and the voice in her head went at it for a while until Kagome got upset. Very upset. _I HATE him!! Now LEAVE ME ALONE!!! He's a stupid, ignorant, stupid, IDIOT!!_ Kagome thought. The voice didn't answer. In fact, its presence was completely gone. "I hate him," Kagome whispered, another tear rolling down her face.

**Inu:**

InuYasha woke up again, probably in mid-afternoon. He looked up and saw rock walls; He was in a cave. He got up and turned around. He was trapped. InuYasha was in a **very** small place. So small that he could barely sit down. He went for the entrance so he could get out, but as he attempted to leave, an electro-magnetic shock pulsated through his body and ripped through his skin. He quickly stepped back, blood dripping down his body and horai. "Shit!" InuYasha cursed. He sat down and cursed some more. He was really dizzy. He felt like he hadn't slept in a year. He sat down against the end of the cave and soon fell asleep. With that sleep also came a dream.

Inu Dream: 

InuYasha sat on a rock near a waterfall. He was looking at the huge thing when he saw something move behind it. _Kagome,_ InuYasha thought. He neared her and saw that she was sitting on a rock, her hands playing with the water. She was wearing a long, flowered dress, with a flower in her hair. InuYasha went over to her and sat down beside her. "Hey," InuYasha said. Instead of answering him, Kagome looked around, apparently not knowing where the sound came from. "Can't you see me? I see you," InuYasha said. "W-what? Where **are** you? And what do **you** want?" Kagome asked harshly. "What's gotten you so worked up? I'm right next to you! Can't-" he was cut off when Kagome slapped him, leaving a deep red mark on his cheek.

"**What was that for?**" InuYasha asked/yelled. "I **HATE **you! Why are you here?" Kagome yelled. InuYasha was so surprised that he fell off the rock. "W-what d-d-did you s-say?" InuYasha asked. "I said, 'What are you doing here'?" "B-before t-that," InuYasha said. "**I HATE you!** **Why, you got a problem with that? Maybe you should just go away and go back to your beloved Kikyo and never come back. 'Cause I'm sick and tired of** **you!**" Kagome yelled. Tears welled up for the first time in InuYasha's life. He'd never been so sad and depressed in his entire life! "What d-do you mean by that?" InuYasha asked slowly and hoarsely. "**I mean that I SAW you together with her!!!**" Kagome yelled. "**I was telling her to bug off!!**" InuYasha yelled back. His sadness was turning into anger. "Gee, that's a nice way to put it, having **sex** with her! I never knew that was the way to tell a person to bug off! Maybe I'll keep that in mind the next time I see Hiroshi!" Kagome said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

**Kag on vacation by herself:**

"**WHAT (!!!!)? **I **NEVER** did **that** with her! And **who **is this **Hirobi?**" InuYasha asked. "It's **HIROSHI** you **IDIOT!!!** He's the one I love! Ever since a week ago after I saw you with Kikyo! Maybe you should go back to **your **love! You can have some more 'fun' with her and have lots of kids!!" Kagome yelled at InuYasha. "**WHAT do you mean? I don't love her! You MUST have made a mistake! **Kikyo must have played some mastermind voodoo trick on you to make you see something that you didn't!!" InuYasha said. _**It's true!! Believe him!! **WHAT? BELIEVE him? Are you nuts? **It's obvious that he loves you! He looks torn apart. He's looked that way ever since you told him that you love someone other than him. **How do YOU know? **Even though YOU can't see him, I CAN! **I still don't think he's telling the truth,_ Kagome and the voice fought. "You promise?" Kagome asked InuYasha. "I swear! I love **you!!**" InuYasha cried. Kagome gasped. "But… you… you love Kikyo!" "No, I don't. It doesn't matter, though. …You love someone else," InuYasha said sadly.

**Inu Dream:**

Kagome didn't know it, but InuYasha was looking into Kagome's beautiful brown eyes. He was next to her again; so close he was touching her long, flowered dress. He wanted to kiss those lips of hers so badly. "Oh, InuYasha… I don't love him. He loves me, but I really love you. I… I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Kagome said. "But this is just a dream…" InuYasha said. "Is that why I can't see you? This is where I am, really. I'm on vacation, and I'm **not** asleep! For me… this isn't a dream," Kagome said. "I'm in a cave, but it's really small. All I remember is telling Kikyo that I loved you, and then I passed out. Then I woke up, but all I could see was grass. I smelt your tears, though. After that, I woke up in a cave, and …that's all," InuYasha said, gently. Kagome sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. At least, what she thought was his shoulder. InuYasha blushed pink when she placed her head on his chest. "I promise I'll come out and get you as soon as I can," InuYasha said. Kagome nodded. "I love you," Kagome said.

InuYasha was surprised when she kissed him. He quickly deepened the kiss and put his arms around her waist. Kagome pulled him closer, letting the kiss last as long as it could. It lasted until they ran out of breath. "I have to go," InuYasha said. "Why?" Kagome asked. "I don't know. There's this tugging on me. I really have to go. I love you!" InuYasha said. "I love you too…" Kagome said softly. At that… InuYasha disappeared.

End of Dream 

**Inu:**

When InuYasha woke up, he could still feel Kagome's warm lips against his. He could smell her sweet lilac scent, see her in her beautiful dress, and feel the tingle going up and down his spine. He shook his head. He needed to try to find a way out, not daydreaming about his Kagome. Well, she wasn't actually 'his' yet. But when he next saw her and she could see him, he would ask her the question that would change both of their lives forever.

InuYasha began looking for another way out. It was of no use. There was absolutely no other way out other than the cave entrance. "Fine. I'll just go through the entrance," InuYasha said. He got ready, got set, and ran. "Rrrrggh!" InuYasha yelled. He couldn't get through! He pushed forward and his blood spurted even more than it already was. He jumped back and lay down. "Gee, that was stupid of me…" InuYasha mumbled. He rested for a while and when he was ready, he got up and thought. _Maybe if I can't go out the only entrance…_ he thought. "**I can make a new one!!**" he yelled, punching the wall with all his might. The wall didn't break. Instead, the wall just made an imprint of his fist. InuYasha's jaw dropped wide open. "**WHAT?**" InuYasha yelled. He couldn't believe it! He actually **was** trapped!! InuYasha punched the wall again. The same thing happened, only the imprint deepened. He punched it in the same place again and again and again until he was tired. Which was until nightfall. He punched the wall one final time. **POW **The wall still didn't cave in. The bulge of rocky rubber just got as big as a pumpkin and as long as a full-grown average tree.

"Damn it!" InuYasha cursed. He sat down and pouted. Sweat and blood were soaked through his skin, and the stench was so strong that InuYasha felt nauseous. _I can't sleep like this! Even if this stench doesn't keep me awake, hunger is crawling at my belly like an invisible vermin!!_ InuYasha thought hopelessly. He longed to see Kagome again, and the thought of seeing her again helped his mind keep off his stench and hunger, but he still couldn't get to sleep. He laid his head on his hand and waited for sleep.

**Kag's time:**

Kagome sat on the hotel's bed, daydreaming. _Could that have been real? **Does** InuYasha love me? I love him so much! I really hope he does! That would make me the happiest girl on the planet, _Kagome thought dreamily. She closed her eyes and pictured him there with her. She tried to picture the place where he was and how horrible it was for him to not be able to eat. She gasped. _What if he starved to death?_

The thought of him starving was horrible! Kagome jumped up at the sound of the phone. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey! Your little bro said you were on vacation! He gave me the number. So, you aren't that far off. I was going to come that way anyway, so do you want to go out to dinner?" a voice perked up on the other end. The thought of food at the moment made her stomach churn, but she couldn't see the harm of going out to dinner with Hiroshi. "Sure," Kagome said, hanging up the phone. All she heard was 'At seven'.

Kagome really needed to tell him whom she really loved. It was either Hiroshi or InuYasha. It was a hard decision. _This must have been how InuYasha felt!_ Kagome grimaced. She couldn't choose! But she had to. _**InuYasha. **Oh, not you again! What do you mean? _Kagome fought with the voice in her head once again. _**The one you love is InuYasha. **How do YOU know? **I can see into your heart. You know deep down that there's nobody else. **What do you mean? **Choose him. You'll break his heart if you don't! **What about Hiroshi? _Kagome thought. The voice either didn't hear her or was gone.

Kagome got her coat and waited at the door. When she heard a honk, she ran out the door to the car. "Hey love," Hiroshi said warmly. Kagome suddenly felt uncomfortable. She didn't actually enjoy Hiroshi calling her 'his love'. "Hi," Kagome said, hopping into the car. She buckled up her seatbelt and sighed. She hated the fact of either breaking Hiroshi or InuYasha's heart. "What's wrong?" Hiroshi asked. "Hmm? Oh, nothing!" Kagome exclaimed. Hiroshi drove down the road for about thirty minutes to a local restaurant. "Okay! We're here," Hiroshi said. He got out quickly to help Kagome out of his car. He opened the door to the passenger's side and took Kagome's hand. "Out you go, my lady," he said politely. Kagome stepped out and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked. "A restaurant in Kyoto," Hiroshi said. Kagome smiled. She was at a restaurant in **Kyoto**! _Kyoto, of all places!! _Kagome thought excitedly. They walked into the restaurant together and stood waiting for assistance. "Table for two?" the chef asked. Hiroshi nodded. "Yes, please," he said. He took Kagome by the arm, which made her nervous, and led her to the nearest table. "What would ya like?" the waitress asked. "Raman noodles," Kagome said. "Teriyaki chicken with rice," Hiroshi said. The waitress walked away and Hiroshi excused himself to freshen up. _If only InuYasha were here instead of Hiroshi. W-wait! I don't really love him… do I? **Of course you do! That what I've been trying to tell you this whole entire time!** Not you again! Who exactly are you, again? _Kagome thought. _**Hello, Kagome. I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself. You see… I don't really need to. Let's see… how to put this, how to put this. I… am… I am you basically. **W-what? YOU'RE me? Ha, ha! How can you be me when I'M me? **Oh boy, here we go! I am you because I'm your conscious, your soul, your spirit, anything that's yours, is also mine. So therefore I- oh, look! It's InuYasha!**_ The voice, which was apparently the other Kagome, said. "Where?" Kagome asked aloud. **_Right behind you…_** the voice said, already knowing what she wanted to know.

"Where am I?" a voice so familiar mumbled in Kagome's ear. "Your in luck… a restaurant. A.K.A. the place where people serve food," Kagome mumbled back. "And here comes the food." Sure enough, there was the waitress. "Could I have two more bowls of raman noodles?" Kagome asked. "Sure." _Soon Hiroshi will be back… _Kagome thought.

"InuYasha… sit on my lap!" Kagome mumbled. "What?" InuYasha asked. "Shhh! I said sit on my lap!!" Kagome said hurriedly. InuYasha obeyed, and Kagome soon found out that he was as light as a little kid. She gasped. "I-InuYasha! You're starving!" She exclaimed softly. Her almost worst fear had come true! Her love was dieing. She wasn't afraid to admit it now. She loved InuYasha, and not anyone else. As if on cue, Hiroshi appeared out of the restroom. "Hello, honey," Hiroshi smiled. Kagome could feel InuYasha tense his muscles. "I'd prefer you not call me that," Kagome said uneasily.

* * *

Ha! Cliffy! How will Hiroshi cope? And how will InuYasha react? Mwahahahaha! Hope u guys liked it! I personally love this chapter! I love chapter 5, too! I doubt any Kikyo lovers are reading this, but a message for you: I HATE KIKYO!!! - Kittenkode 


	6. Race of Time in the Cave

Dudes, this darn story rocks, doesn't it? People, you are gonna hate this chapter!! But warning, I'm changing the rating! – Kittenkode

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

Kikyo created an image of InuYasha and her for Kagome to see. Kagome saw it and cried and ran back to her time. InuYasha woke up in a tiny area of a cave. A voice in Kagome's head talks to her. InuYasha visited Kagome in his dream and they fought but then made up. They kissed, and InuYasha woke up. He found out that he couldn't leave the cave, and he is starving. Kagome went on a date with Hiroshi and InuYasha visited her in a dream again. Hiroshi called Kagome 'honey' so InuYasha is tense. Kagome told him not to call her that.

**THIS TIME:**

Hiroshi took that rather well. "Alright," he said. _Better not rush it! _Hiroshi scolded himself. **GRRR** InuYasha growled. "Huh?" Hiroshi said, confused. "It's probably just the generator or something!" Kagome reassured him, laughing uneasily. Hiroshi nodded. They began to eat, talking to each other. Kagome quickly pushed InuYasha under the table with the two extra bowls of raman. After five minutes, the bowls came back up. _Oh brother, _Kagome thought.

"So… are you ready to go?" Hiroshi asked Kagome after a while. Kagome nodded. They stood and while Hiroshi went to go pay the bill, Kagome and InuYasha had some time alone. There were no more people in the restaurant. "Is that him?" InuYasha asked. "Huh?" "Is that the guy that you love?" InuYasha asked half-heartedly. "What? Baka!! I told you before that **he** likes **me**. **I** love **you**," Kagome said, reaching for his hand. InuYasha took it, and Kagome smiled. InuYasha bent down and gave Kagome a deep, loving kiss. She kissed him back, but the romance didn't last long. Hiroshi was coming back, so they ended their kiss.

"Allow me to escort you to my car," Hiroshi said. He reached down for her hand, but Kagome didn't take it. Instead, she quickly put her hands behind her back as casually as she could. They walked out to the car, and Hiroshi opened the door for her. _I hope InuYasha is in the car,_ Kagome thought. **_Don't worry. He is,_** the other 'Kagome' said. Kagome got in and so did Hiroshi. They drove home in silence, and when Hiroshi got to Kagome's house, he smiled at her. "Do you want me to walk you to the door?"

"Sure. I need to tell you something anyway," Kagome said. They walked together to the doorway of her home. "Did you have a good time?" Hiroshi asked. "Uh, yeah. …You know, you're a great friend, and I'd like us to stay that way. I figured out that I really do love InuYasha, so I can't see you," Kagome said. "Oh… okay," Hiroshi said sadly. He walked back to his car and drove away. "Poor guy," Kagome said softly.

She felt InuYasha nuzzle her neck lovingly. She smiled and turned around. "Come on in," she said. They walked inside and saw that everyone was asleep. InuYasha kissed her, his heart rate rising. He pulled away. "What is it?" Kagome asked, trying to pinpoint where his hand would be. "I'm going to wake up," InuYasha said. Kagome grabbed his hand. "Don't go," she whispered pleadingly. It was of no use. InuYasha's hand disappeared and he was gone.

Kagome sighed and went upstairs to her room. She laid down on her bed and thought about InuYasha. _I wish he would get out of that cave of his soon and come and get me,_ Kagome thought.

**With Inu:**

InuYasha woke up in the night by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw… …Kikyo! "**What in the HELL!**" InuYasha yelled. Kikyo was right next to him. "What? Surprised to see me?" Kikyo asked. "How in the hell-" InuYasha asked. "I'm the one who put you here," Kikyo said, cutting him off. "Why you **bitch**!" InuYasha said, reaching for her throat. A barrier cut him off. "Swear to me that you love me and I will set you free," Kikyo told him. "Fine. I love you," InuYasha said coldly and sarcastically.

Suddenly InuYasha had no control of his actions. His hands went towards Kikyo, but instead of her throat, he went for her waist. Kikyo smiled and put her arms around his neck. InuYasha tried to pull away, but couldn't. He had **no control**! He kissed Kikyo roughly, begging for entrance. Kikyo complied, kissing him back. She tore off his horai, and he took off the top part of her kimono. _N-no!_ InuYasha thought. He licked the valley in between Kikyo's chest over and over again. He put his arms around her back, and as he started to take off the bottom part of her kimono, he tore free.

"**NO!**" he screamed. He punched Kikyo as hard as he could, sending her flying into the wall. She was knocked unconscious. InuYasha put his horai on and put Kikyo's kimono back on. Then he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up off the floor.

**With Kag:**

_I wonder if InuYasha is alright? _Kagome tried to reach out to the other 'her'. _**Hmm? …Oh, don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll be alright. I mean we're talking about InuYasha here. **Yeah, I guess you're right. You never finished telling me who you are. You've told that you are somehow 'me', but what do you mean? **I'll tell you when the time is right, **_the voice replied. _Hmph! Fine,_ Kagome thought. She closed her eyes and thought about what InuYasha was doing. She soon fell asleep hoping to see him again.

**Dream Sequence**

Kagome was behind a tree, staring at a rather small cave. There was a rather large indentation of a fist coming out of it. She walked forward. There at the entrance was InuYasha and Kikyo. They were fighting, and InuYasha was winning. He had her up by the throat. "InuYasha!" Kagome called. InuYasha looked her way, but did not see her. "InuYasha!" Kagome called again, walking towards InuYasha. She was now at the entrance of the cave. "Huh? Kagome?" InuYasha called.

"No!! Don't come in!" InuYasha yelled. He was too late. Kagome walked into the cave, and the electronic shock pulsated through her, bringing her down to the floor. "Inu…" Kagome cried, cuts forming everywhere on her body. "No!" InuYasha cried. He quickly tossed Kikyo aside. He ran to Kagome, and he felt the pain as he went through the entrance. He pushed Kagome away from him, making her leave the area.

**With Inu (Not ending the dream):**

Now it was InuYasha's turn to receive the shock. He backed away, blood dripping off of his horai. Even though he couldn't see her, InuYasha knew Kagome was also covered in blood. "Ka…go…me," InuYasha whispered hoarsely. He closed his bloodshot eyes, now too weak to do anything but sleep.

**Both Kag and Inu:**

Kagome and InuYasha both opened their eyes to see each other at the same time for the first time in a while. They were both soaked in blood and had many cuts. Kagome was still shaking from the blast of electricity. "But this is just a dream!" Kagome said softly. "No, it's real. At least for the two of you," a voice called out from the darkness. "How… is this possible?" Kagome asked. "It was fate. You two are truly meant to be, and Kikyo was meant to be dead, but Naraku interfered. Kikyo kept you both away from each other, but your last thoughts were the same. You wanted to be together," the voice replied. "I will remove the barrier of electricity from the cave, but you must do the rest…" the voice said, fading away.

InuYasha nodded. "You heard her. We'll have to get moving. And I'd like to ask you something once I see you again," InuYasha said. Kagome smiled. "Ok. Be careful. I love you." They stood awkwardly, shaking. InuYasha walked to Kagome and took one hand in his. Kagome took the other instinctively and the two moved towards each other, savoring the moment. They kissed romantically. The scenery disappeared as the kiss ended, and InuYasha was back on the ground in the cave.

**End Dream and with Inu:**

He stood confidently and his eyes widened in shock. His blood stained horai was no longer cut, and he no longer had any cuts on him. He looked around the cave and located Kikyo. She too was beginning to wake. "Hah, I was wondering when you would wake up. I have to finish you off," InuYasha said, charging at her. "So you want to fight now, do you? I thought you said you loved me," Kikyo smirked. "I would never love a dead bitch like you!" InuYasha yelled, taking a swipe at her throat. Again there was a barrier protecting her; InuYasha could not kill her.

InuYasha swiped again at Kikyo. "That trick won't work, if you haven't noticed!!" Kikyo said. "Who said anything about aiming for your neck?" InuYasha asked, lowering his claws at the last second to her abdomen. "Uhnn…" Kikyo gasped. And that was her last breath. The living dirt bag was of no more (Yay)! InuYasha smiled. He left her on the floor of the cave and hesitated before he left.

_Maybe I should bury her. I **did **love her once,_ InuYasha thought. _After all, Kaede would want her back at her grave._ He picked Kikyo up and rushed to Keade's village. "What a pleasant surprise, InuYasha," Kaede said. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, old lady, I buried your sister back at her grave," InuYasha said. Kaede's eye's widened. "Who-" "I did," InuYasha interrupted. "What's dead should stay dead." He walked out the door and went to the well. "Wait, InuYasha!" Kaede called.

**With Kag:**

**Cough Cough **Kagome coughed up blood. "Where… where am I?" Kagome asked. "Look! She's awake!" Sota cried. "At the hospital, darling," Mrs. H said. "It's a miracle!! All of her cuts have disappeared!" the nurse said. "What?" Kagome asked. "It was amazing, Kagome! We heard screaming, and there you were on your bed, still asleep, but cuts were forming all over you!" Sota said. "I knew it 'twas a bad omen when I saw the moon last night," Gramps said. "Bad… omen?" Hiroshi asked, amazed. "Thank you all for coming, but I have to go home," Kagome said, getting up. "Ughh!" Kagome cried, falling and clutching her ankle. "What's wrong?" Hiroshi asked, kneeling down. "Oh my!" he said.

**With Inu:**

"What is it, old lady?" InuYasha asked. "Is that why ye did it? To go to Kagome?" Keade asked. "Yeah," InuYasha said. Kaede smiled and walked back into her hut. InuYasha blushed. He shook his head and walked again towards the well. "InuYasha!!" Miroku called. "What in the hell do you guys want?" InuYasha yelled. "Now, now, calm down InuYasha," Miroku said. "I merely wanted to confirm my thoughts. Did you kill Kikyo?" "Yes." "And did you choose Kagome?" Miroku asked. InuYasha nodded. "I am going to go get her. I'll be back tomorrow," InuYasha said. Miroku had a wide perverted grin on his face. "Ah, I see. Planning to ask her a question, are we?" Sango came up to him and hit him on the head with Hiraikoatsu. "That's none of our business! Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself!!" she said. "Goodbye, InuYasha. I hope all goes well for you." "Yes. And if Kagome comes back preg-" Miroku said, getting hit on the head with Hiraikoatsu again.

"InuYasha? Will I be getting a new playmate?" Shippo asked. "Shut it, runt," InuYasha said, picking him up by his tail and hitting him on the head. "Why did I listen to you?" Shippo asked Miroku. "Your in on it?" InuYasha asked, grabbing Miroku. "Now, InuYasha. Shippo wanted to know if he would get a new playmate, so I told him to ask you," Miroku laughed. "Yeah, right," InuYasha said, hitting him. He put down the now unconscious Miroku and once again headed for the well.

When he **finally **got there he jumped into the well to the other side and hopped into Kagome's house. _Where is she? _InuYasha thought. _I suppose I'll just have to wait for her,_ InuYasha thought. He entertained himself by playing with the cat. He waited thirty minutes, but she didn't come back.

_Tick!_

…_Tock!_

…_Tick!_

…_Tock!_

…_Tick!_

…_Tock!_

"Arrgh! She's taking too long!" InuYasha said. _I'll have to get her myself, _InuYasha thought, running out the door.

**With Kag (I didn't want to bore you with _tick… tock_):**

"What is it?" Mrs. H asked. "Her leg!" Hiroshi gasped. Her leg was crimson red. It seemed to glow with evil. "It… hurts!" Kagome said. Hiroshi lifted her back onto

the bed. She didn't care about her leg. She just wanted to see InuYasha. _The hospital, InuYasha! The hospital. The hospital! _Kagome thought. She lay in bed, thinking that InuYasha would burst through the door at any moment. "Ach!" Kagome cried, holding her leg. It had been exactly an hour. **Huff** **Huff** **Huff **Kagome panted from the pain. She was hot, sweaty, and hurt. **_Another minute…_** the voice said. _What? **Another minute and we will die!! **Oh, no! But… why? **You hurt because he needs to ask you a question! You burn because he cannot find you! You sweat because you NEED to see him!! **_The voice said frantically. _Hurry, InuYasha! _Kagome thought. She winced as another surge of pain pulsed through her.

"Kagome!" Sota said, hugging her. Tears were streaming down his face. "D-don't die!!!" Sota cried. "I… won't," Kagome whispered softly.

* * *

Review! Review! Review! Me thinks this chapter is really weird!!! The next one will just be sweet! – Kittenkode 


	7. Live or Love

Yo, dudes! Sup? Enjoy, dudes and dudets! – Kittenkode

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

Kagome tells Hiroshi that she doesn't love him. Then Kikyo woke InuYasha up and told him that she wouldn't let him out unless he told her that he loved her. He told her that he did and he lost control. He almost made the chapter a lemon, but broke free. Kagome went into the cave entrance and practically got killed, but InuYasha saved her and got knocked unconscious and the other 'Kagome' told them that they were meant to be together. InuYasha killed Kikyo and put her in the grave. Kagome is in the hospital and she is dieing.

**THIS TIME:**

Kagome's eyes began to close, but she quickly reopened them. She was **not** going to die!! "Ugh…" Kagome mumbled with exhaustion. With every breath came pain. _Please InuYasha! Hurry! **He must ask you his question or we will die!! **_Kagome had very little time left. Mrs. H laid her hand on Kagome's head and said, "Ow! Her head is so hot it burned me!" She took her hand away and held one of her clammy hands. Sota cried and hugged his only beloved sister.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said, breaking down the door. "What's wrong with her?" Sota looked up from his sobbing and cried, "**S-she's… d-d-dieing!!**" He ran over and cried in InuYasha's horai. "**WAAAAA!!**" he wailed. Gramps was chanting to scare away evil spirits, and sutras were all around the room and Kagome. InuYasha was immediately at her side. "Kagome! Kagome, hang in there!!" InuYasha said. "Inu… InuYasha?" Kagome rasped. "Yes… I'm here," InuYasha said. "Please… ask the… question… you were… going to…" Kagome said.

InuYasha blushed at how many people were there. Hiroshi, Sota, Kagome's mother, and her grandfather were there. "I- uh… Kagome! This is no time to be asking any questions! We have to get you better!" "Please…" she whispered, drifting into unconsciousness. "No! **Kagome!!**" InuYasha yelled, squeezing her hand. "I wanted to ask you to be my mate," he whispered. "I was too late." He bowed his head as tears went down his face. _She can't be gone…_ InuYasha thought.

(Close your eyes and get real close to the computer screen and after 5 sec back away into darkness with your eyes still closed. That is what Kagome saw when she left us)

"**KAGOME! Don't go!!! Don't go, don't go!!**" Sota cried. "**Ya**! I chanted the wrong verse!" Gramps cried. "Kagome… my only daughter… is gone," Mrs. H said, tears rolling down her face. "She's… gone?" Hiroshi asked disbelievingly. "**NO! Don't say that! She is NOT gone! She can't be!!**" InuYasha yelled. He turned around to look Hiroshi straight in the eye. "She can't…" InuYasha whispered again. Hiroshi put a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "You have to accept that she's gone. Or else you'll never move on," he said sadly.

"I will not give up on her," InuYasha growled. He picked up Kagome's dead body and ran as fast as he could to the well. He jumped out and sniffed his way for like an hour looking for someone. _Where is that damn bastard?_ he thought. He searched around some more and finally found the one he was looking for. "Ah, my brother. How nice of you to visit me," Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru drew his sword. "I'm not here to fight," InuYasha said. "Then what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked. "Please… help me," InuYasha said. He laid Kagome down in front of him.

"What is a dead mortal doing here?" Sesshomaru asked. "Please! You have to heal her," InuYasha pleaded. "I have no reason to," Sesshomaru said coldly. "No, you don't! But I love her!!" InuYasha yelled. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows slightly. "Heh! I should've known. You are too weak not to feel those emotions," Sesshomaru laughed. InuYasha flinched. "You have no right to say that! Father fell in love, and he's a full demon!" InuYasha yelled.

**Rattle **"Huh?" Sesshomaru mumbled. _Tenseiga… _Sesshomaru thought. He sheathed his sword and pulled out Tenseiga. _They are already leading the girl away. The messengers from the world beyond…_ Sesshomaru thought. He attacked and killed them. **Gasp **"Kagome!" InuYasha said. She sat straight up, gasping for air. She lay back down in InuYasha's lap and closed her eyes, too weak to say anything. Sesshomaru began to leave, wondering why Tenseiga wanted him to revive the girl.

"Wait!" InuYasha called. "Hmm?" Sesshomaru asked, stopping but not looking his way. "Thanks," InuYasha said. Sesshomaru walked off coolly. InuYasha picked Kagome up and let her sleep in his arms.

He ran back to Kaede's village and jumped into the tree nearest to Kaede's hut. In about two hours Kagome woke up. "Ugh…" Kagome muttered. InuYasha pricked his ears up. "Kagome?" he asked. Kagome opened her eyes to see InuYasha looking down on her. She was no longer cold or sore, but she was burning up like a hot kettle.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but I want… to know what you were going to ask me," Kagome said. She was beginning to feel light-headed. InuYasha blushed. "I… was wondering… um… will uh… you be my… um… my uh… my mate?" InuYasha stuttered, tapping his fingers so they made and unmade a triangle. Kagome almost fainted, but held on. **_Well? ANSWER HIM!!!_** 'Kagome' yelled. Kagome was a deep pink when she said, "that's what I've always wanted to be."

They leaned closer and closer…

And closer…

And finally their lips met and they shared a long, deep, and loving kiss. When the kiss ended, InuYasha spoke. "We… have to do the mating ritual." "Ok. What do we do?" Kagome asked. "Well… you don't have to… but… if you want to become a-" he was cut off when there was a rustle in the bushes.

**SLAP **InuYasha jumped down from the tree, set Kagome down, and peered in the bushes. There were Sango and Miroku. Miroku had a red hand mark on his face, which was probably from Sango. "Heh heh. Hi InuYasha!" Miroku said. Sango ran off quietly and let Miroku try and handle InuYasha, which, at the moment, was not going so well.

"Well, InuYasha!! Y-you forget that you are right next to Kaede's hut! Of course we would've heard your conversation with Lady Kagome!!" Miroku cried. He was desperately trying to get himself out of the mess he was in. "Then why hide in the bushes?" InuYasha asked. "I… um… I uh… S. Please forgive me!!" Miroku pleaded. InuYasha, very angry, grabbed him by his horai.

"What did you hear?" he asked. Miroku immidiately had his perverted grin on his face. "My friend, all I heard was a **looooooooooooooong** smooch and coming up some more-" he said, getting cut off by Sango's yelling. "Would you **shut up**? That is **NONE** of our bussiness!!" she said, hitting Miroku in the head with her hiraikotsu. **Clonk** "You perverted idiotic monk!!" she said, chasing him around the village.

Kagome and InuYasha watched in disbelief. Never before had this been done in the entire history of time. "You pervert!" Sango yelled. She finally cornered Miroku in an alleyway and was glaring at him. **Clonk! Clonk! CLONK**

Miroku was unconscious. Sango dragged him into Kaede's hut and shut the door. _Finally! _InuYasha thought. "Uh…" Kagome said. "So… how do we do this ritual?" she asked. InuYasha blushed. _Oh yeah,_ he thought. "Uh… well… you don't have to, but… if you would like to… we uh… um… cut each other's **GULP**… each other's… palm and… uh… put them together. It will… um… make you a… a… uh… a uh…" InuYasha stuttered. Kagome waited patiently, very excited. InuYasha took a deep breath and said, "It will make you like me… a half-demon."

* * *

Ha ha! A cliffy! R&R!! Sorry it's short, but you know how it is with school! - Kittenkode 


End file.
